saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruin (Weapon)
Ruin is Sensou Amagai's melee weapon in Hazard ReBurst. Design Ruin is a modified Rave Cleaver Type SPL, a massive greatsword with a blade as black as ash that appears to be two massive scimitars melded together by a skeletal mass of unknown material. Multiple skulls, bones, and ungodly faces are melded together to hold the sword blade together. A twisted, demonic mass of horn-like protrusions meld together to form what is meant to be the cross-guard of this weapon, though it has a jagged, uneven separation running down the center. Its grip has a similar jagged segmentation running down its length, ending in a broken ring of a pommel with two strands of cloth tied to said broken ring. Rave Energy runs throughout the weapon when activated, giving Ruin a faint blood-red glow as the blade's edge ignites with a violent explosion of Rave Energy before it solidifies into a jagged cutting edge. The Rave Cleaver Type SPL is meant to separate into two swords, and Ruin retains this ability. When split, the skeletal mass becomes jagged and folds in on itself, the mouths on the skulls tilting upward and projecting small jets of Rave Energy. In this form, Ruin becomes a pair of massive scimitars with Rave Energy filling in the gaps on the grip and creating a proper cylindrical grip as the split pommel becomes a full ring with a small blade at the end thanks to Rave Energy. When swung, both swords will leave a trail of blood red behind them. In an absolute worst-case scenario, Ruin can eject its massive blades and have the skeletal masses drape over the user's arms before projecting a blade of pure Rave Energy, for high-speed strikes and heavily-guarded limbs. Capabilities Ruin, in its singular form, is a heavy greatsword that demands insane strength to merely lift. Once the user can heft this mighty weapon, they must then be able to control the intense weight of the blade. Sensou is more than capable of wielding Ruin, smashing his opponents with the blade before igniting the Rave edge and cutting them clean in half with his next strike. Its sheer size and mass allow it to double as an impromptu shield, capable of defending against Rave Energy projectiles weaker than a heavy artillery shell. Should an opponent prove to be too fast for the singular form, Sensou can split Ruin in half and wield its dual form in wide, horizontal sweeping strikes, vertical smashes, or heavy thrusts. The skulls producing Rave Energy jets can be infused with more energy to propel the blade around for extra mobility during attacks, though it becomes problematic when attempting to cease the movement. If Sensou deems it necessary, Ruin can eject its blades in favor of Rave Energy constructs for high-speed strikes and rapid combo chaining, though attacks in this form are significantly less powerful and lack the extreme weight of the physical blades. Trivia * It's based on the following: ** The Ringed Knight Paired Greatswords from Dark Souls III's The Ringed City DLC ** The Chaoseater from Darksiders Category:Item Category:Weapon Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Sword Category:Valvrave Weapon (Hazard ReBurst)